


Morning of Worth

by ariannadi



Series: Arian Lavellan [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, Mild Sexual Content, Morning Cuddles, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariannadi/pseuds/ariannadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A good morning. A perfect morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning of Worth

She was awoken by the sensation of rough yet gentle fingers running languidly along her bare hip.

This was followed by silky, pliant lips planting suckling little kisses across one shoulder, then with the slight push of her hair, down her back.

She smiled, attempting to hold back a giggle when her lover moved upward and ran his nose along the point of her ear, before taking the sensitive skin between his teeth and nibbling it.

“Cu-huh-llen…” Arian whined, burying her face further into her pillow. With a throaty chuckle, the man at her side wound his arms around her waist and pulled her body flush to his, the elf feeling her face burn at the heat of his hardness against her rear.

“Good morning,” he breathed in her ear as he lightly kissed the lobe, his warm breath sending a shiver up her spine. Giving into his gentle coaxing, she rolled over to face him, her eyes fluttering open and the air from her lungs leaving her in a _whoosh_.

Even after finally sleeping together she couldn’t believe just how _beautiful_ he was. Everything about him, from the stubble on his cheeks to the dimple in his chin, to the way his eyes roamed over her body through his thick, dark lashes that left a heat pooling low in her belly - was nothing short of divine creation.

And his _eyes…_ he stared at her like she was the embodiment of a _goddess_ through the liquid gold of his irises; the sun filtering in overhead only accentuating their burning intensity.

With a breathy sigh, Arian rolled her hips up into his pelvis, her stomach brushing his length and causing Cullen to softly gasp.

“Indeed it is,” she suggestively giggled, the sound shifting into a moan when Cullen’s hands traveled south and squeezed at the flesh of her bottom. With a noise that could only be described as a growl, he flipped them so that she was on her back and he was hovering just above her.

And though Arian expected him to act on his movements, he simply gazed down at her - his eyes absorbing every detail of her face as his hand came up to delicately stroke her flushed, freckled cheek.

“Cullen?” the elf prompted, worried he might be hesitant about something.

The Commander shook his head, and instead of replying leaned down and slanted his mouth over hers, the tender movement leaving Arian breathless and wanting _more_.

Would she ever stop craving this? As her lover deepened the kiss with the caress of his tongue and a begging whine passed through her nose, she concluded the answer to be _never_.

“I just…” Cullen sighed when they parted to breathe, pressing his lips to the curve of her jaw, then to her forehead. “I’m still in… _awe,_ that this is real. You… you’re actually here.”

“But of course I am,” she replied reassuringly, her fingers winding in his curly hair. “At least, I hope I am. This _could_ very well be a dream.”

“If it is, then I never want to wake up,” Cullen muttered, resting his head against her breast. “Forgive me, my love, I don’t mean to be so ambivalent this morning. It’s just, if someone were to have asked me five years ago where I think I’d be now… this wouldn’t have even been a consideration.”

Arian’s brow furrowed slightly as her fingers stroked at his scalp. “And why is that? Do you think yourself unworthy of affections?”

Cullen paused for a moment - nuzzling his nose into her flesh and inhaling the lavender infused in her skin.

“Not unworthy of affections,” he quietly confessed, “Just… unworthy of someone as wonderful… as _beautiful_ , as you.”

Arian instantly frowned as she urged him to raise his head and look her in the eyes.

“Cullen,” she chided slightly, her hands settling on his cheeks.

Instead, Cullen bent forward and kissed her again. “I am so in love with you, Arian,” he breathed against her lips, “But I fear that at any moment I’m going to wake, and none of this will be real. You… you are _everything_ I could have ever wanted… and part of me, the part that scrutinizes all of my past mistakes, constantly wonders why it is that you chose me. I of all people do not deserve to be loved by such an incredible woman.”

Arian felt her heart sink in her chest as she pulled him down to her again, her heated, desperate kiss silently ushering him to quell every nagging doubt in his mind.

“Cullen Rutherford you are more than worthy of my love,” she whispered fiercely. “My _heart_ chose you because it knows you are a good man with a beautiful soul. It chose you because you are strong, and brave, and honest. And if I have to remind you every morning of this until you understand, then I will. I love you, Cullen. I love you, I love you, I love-”

She was cut off when Cullen’s mouth urgently found hers again, one of his hands snaking under her back and the other pulling her leg around his waist.

“Then allow me to make sure it doesn’t go to waste, _my lady,_ “ he rumbled huskily into her mouth, his length teasingly brushing her center.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my tumblr which [you can find here](http://martini-september.tumblr.com/post/140029644140/title-morning-of-worth-pairing-cullen-x-arian)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
